havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 034
7:06:16 PM Josh: So, last time, you guys explored more, Hank met another God in his own tavern, and you guys took in a truly awful play. 7:06:59 PM Josh: You found out the play was being funded by the slimy son of Ambassador Sarron Dynne, Zharn. And you also saw slimy reporter Herman Mansfield taking some notes. 7:07:11 PM Josh: Hank rejoins you guys by the stage, and we'll begin. 7:07:51 PM Quill: Well, that was stupid. Let's go find something more fun to do. 7:09:11 PM Josh: You guys are on the north side of town at the moment, kind of at the edge between the outer-most ring and the second ring. 7:09:22 PM Rune: Which is, basically, anything. 7:09:45 PM Josh: So, where do you guys wanna go? 7:10:07 PM *** Rune wants to eat everything and see everything! *** 7:10:22 PM *** Quill looks around for something interesting! *** 7:11:17 PM Josh: Looking around you find little to see here, but as you make your way back towards the marketplace, the booths and stalls come back into view. 7:11:23 PM Josh: Quill, make a perception check. 7:12:15 PM Josh: Rune, you see a man you do not recognize, but Creed and Hank, you two do. 7:12:32 PM Rune: Who's that? 7:12:43 PM Josh: He was the guy who ran that general store with the strange freezy treats. 7:12:44 PM Quill: ((18)) 7:12:55 PM Creed: "Oh, it's that strange inventor!" 7:13:13 PM *** Creed will head over to the guy's location *** 7:13:14 PM Hank: Strange being the keyword there. 7:13:41 PM *** Hank will head over to Olag as well *** 7:13:45 PM Rune: Strange can be good. I mean, I'm strange. 7:13:48 PM *** Rune follows. *** 7:13:48 PM *** Quill tilts his head. "You guys hear that music?" *** 7:14:01 PM Quill: Let's go check it out after we're done with your friend here. 7:14:07 PM Creed: "Alright." 7:14:55 PM Rune: What kind of music? 7:15:11 PM Josh: Olag: "Hello! Nice purple lady, I remember you, yes?" 7:15:51 PM Josh: The vendor, named Olag, He is a portly, jolly man with a handlebar moustache. 7:16:16 PM Quill: I can't tell, sounds pretty happy. People are laughing, anyway. 7:16:31 PM Hank: So did you make any interesting creations for the festival Olag? 7:17:00 PM Josh: Olag: "YES! YES! See?" 7:17:11 PM *** Creed raises an eyebrow *** 7:17:44 PM Rune: I do like music. 7:17:44 PM Josh: To the side you see a series of trays inside a glass box, emitting a warm light. On the tray are a series of oddly colored...they look like chicken legs. Except they're not usually that shade of red. 7:18:19 PM Josh: Olag: "I call, Gno'Anch wings. Taste like chicken...but hotter and crunchier." 7:18:30 PM Quill: Fusaka? 7:18:37 PM Josh: Olag: "How you know?" 7:18:59 PM Quill: Seems to be in all the hot stuff they serve here. 7:19:11 PM Josh: Olag: "Ah, but that is just step one." 7:19:13 PM | Edited 7:19:30 PM Rune: My tongue still feels weird from the last time. 7:19:33 PM Josh: He brings out a small dish containing a strange white cream...it does not look very appetizing. 7:19:52 PM Creed: "I'll try it." 7:19:56 PM Josh: Olag: "I call Farm Dressing. It neutralizes the spiciness." 7:20:03 PM Creed: "I'm feeling 'adventurous' today." 7:20:13 PM Quill: ((HE HAS CREATED RANCH)) 7:20:22 PM Creed: (( INDEED )) 7:20:23 PM Josh: Olag scoops up some wings into a tiny basket and presents it in front of Creed. 7:20:27 PM Creed: (( A TRUE GENIUS )) 7:20:47 PM *** Rune wrinkles her nose. *** 7:20:51 PM Rune: I think I'll pass. 7:20:52 PM *** Creed picks up one of the wings and scoops the ranch onto it, before taking a bite. *** 7:20:59 PM Quill: Why make it spicy just to neutralize it? 7:21:02 PM Josh: Make a constitution check. 7:21:13 PM Creed: (( 7 )) 7:22:20 PM Josh: Olag: "To get the fusaka in there. Dragonborn love fusaka." 7:22:22 PM *** Creed coughs *** 7:22:46 PM Rune: ... are you all right? 7:22:46 PM Creed: "It's not spicy but it's long overdue." 7:23:09 PM Josh: Olag: "...not many takers today. Try again tomorrow, I think. I will have fresh." 7:23:38 PM Quill: Have you considered some kind of cheese-based dressing instead? 7:23:56 PM Creed: "I'll hold you to that then, also I would like for you to consider adding different flavors to your Farm Dressing, it's not very good." 7:24:27 PM Rune: I like cheese. 7:24:28 PM Josh: Olag's face lights up. "Yes! Melted cheese! And...wait...I could fill my Graincat with it too!" 7:24:40 PM Creed: "Graincat?" 7:24:55 PM Josh: ((That was what he called corndogs last time you saw him)) 7:25:02 PM Creed: (( Oh right! )) 7:25:14 PM Creed: "Oh.. Oh! I remember now." 7:25:43 PM Hank: I think the graincat was fine without cheese. 7:25:51 PM Creed: "It could work." 7:25:56 PM Josh: Olag: "Yes...fine...but could be better!" 7:26:11 PM Josh: Olag: "Also, been experimenting with other chicken thing." 7:26:36 PM Creed: (( You're making me want to make hotdogs covered in cheese, then with breading, almost like a chilidog on a stick )) 7:26:53 PM Josh: ((That is exactly what he's thinking of)) 7:27:05 PM Quill: Back home, the surface drow communities were big on this moldy cheese. Not like... bad mold, but specially cultivated mold that made the cheese taste kind of bitter and salty. Could be a good counterpoint to spicy meat. 7:27:31 PM | Edited 7:27:47 PM Josh: Olag brings out a pail full of these cuts of chicken meat, small slivers, cooked brown and covered in bread crumbs. 7:27:46 PM Josh: Olag: "I call...chicken toes!" 7:27:58 PM *** Creed will test one *** 7:28:34 PM Rune: What kind of chickens have toes? 7:28:53 PM Josh: Olag: "None. That is brilliance of it!" 7:29:19 PM Creed: "Hmm.. I think you should dispose of your older stuff after a couple of hours and remake some. You might get more customers that way." 7:29:35 PM Quill: People do like fresh food. 7:30:07 PM *** Rune tries a chicken toe, cautiously! *** 7:30:24 PM *** Quill tries some. *** 7:30:41 PM Creed: "It's better, though. So props to you." 7:30:44 PM Quill: Tastes like lizard. 7:31:26 PM Rune: Those have been sitting out forever, haven't they? 7:32:02 PM Josh: Olag: "hmm...what if I was always cooking them? I could have restaurant and when people come in, there's always one ready to go." 7:32:13 PM Josh: Olag: "I should go! Much planning to do!" 7:32:21 PM *** Quill waves. "Good idea." *** 7:32:24 PM Rune: ... good luck? 7:32:52 PM Josh: He packs up quick and takes off. Inspiration hits at strange times. 7:33:14 PM Rune: He seemed odd. 7:33:45 PM Rune: ((BRB.)) 7:33:50 PM Josh: ((kk)) 7:34:03 PM Quill: Well, c'mon, I heard some merriment over this way. 7:34:57 PM | Edited 7:35:19 PM Josh: Following Quill over a bit, you see a bunch of people, mostly very slim dragonborn, but some other races as well, gathering around something. All you see above them is a banner depicting a smiling golden dragon head on a blue background. 7:35:50 PM Josh: From the center you hear two discordant instruments, yelling and cheering. 7:36:31 PM Creed: "Argesh?" 7:37:02 PM Josh: A dragonborn, small, bronze turns around towards you. "I'm sorry?" 7:37:25 PM *** Quill looks over to see if he can see what everyone's clustered around. *** 7:37:29 PM Creed: "Oh, sorry the only Gold Dragonborn I personally know is Argesh. What's going on?" 7:38:23 PM Josh: The dragonborn smiles. "Oh, no, no. That is the symbol of Aasterinian, draconic goddess of wits and tricks. And these are her games." 7:39:02 PM | Edited 7:39:20 PM Creed: "Is anyone able to join in, or is it a show?" 7:39:56 PM Josh: BDB: "Anyone may join. The games are Questions, Insults and Playing." 7:40:45 PM Josh: BDB: "You enter and face challengers as they come before you. You win three, you are declared one of the winners and may leave without forfeiting. Lose before then, you are knocked out and someone steps in to replace you." 7:40:58 PM Josh: BDB: "You may choose to stay after three if you want to go for a record." 7:41:49 PM Creed: "By knocked out, do you mean physically knocked out or taken out of the area?" 7:42:05 PM Josh: BDB: "Depends on the game." 7:42:23 PM Rune: Quill, you have to play. 7:42:25 PM Creed: "What's the current record?" 7:42:28 PM *** Quill raises an eyebrow. "This sounds pretty fun. Do we just walk up to challenge or do we talk to someone?" *** 7:42:56 PM | Edited 7:43:14 PM Josh: BDB: "just walk up and wait for your game to have an opening." 7:43:53 PM Rune: Did you know that "lightlicker" is an insult in Undercommon? 7:44:07 PM Josh: BDB: "Questions is 13 rounds, Some half-orc woman is currently holding the Playing record at 12, and the record holder for insults is 6." 7:44:21 PM Josh: BDB: "Insults can be...dangerous." 7:44:23 PM | Edited 7:44:39 PM Creed: "What's Playing consist of?" 7:45:14 PM Josh: BDB: "Two musicians go in and must play an epic level song, five minutes or longer. The winner is the first person to get to the end of it without skipping a note." 7:45:31 PM Quill: How long have they been at it? 7:45:42 PM Josh: BDB: "This last one...seven minutes." 7:45:47 PM Rune: Epic level? 7:46:26 PM Josh: BDB: "A song written by one of the famous bards. You know, Spoony, Jakov, Skald." 7:46:58 PM Josh: BDB: "A song of great length and complexity." 7:47:19 PM Josh: BDB: "The challenger picks their song and the champion has to pick a song that matches in both." 7:47:28 PM Creed: "I could try Questions." 7:47:52 PM Josh: BDB: "Questions is fun." 7:48:04 PM Quill: Who's the Playing champion? 7:48:37 PM | Edited 7:48:58 PM Josh: BDB: "Well, depending on who wins here, you either are going up against the white dragonborn guy or the half-orc woman." 7:48:50 PM *** Creed lines up for Questions *** 7:49:22 PM Josh: Creed moves up to the circle where two halflings are playing. 7:49:25 PM Rune: Quill, you should do both. 7:50:03 PM Josh: There is a blue dragonborn woman in robes at the end of the circle, she turns to creed. "Do you know how to play?" 7:50:47 PM *** Quill moves over toward Playing. "I'll start with the music." *** 7:50:53 PM Josh: ((I am doing both in this chat for now, I may do separate ones depending on how crazy this gets.)) 7:50:58 PM Josh: Ok, Quill gets in line. 7:51:11 PM Creed: "No, how does it work?" 7:51:13 PM Josh: Another dragonborn in robes turns to Quill and asks if he understands the rules. 7:52:12 PM Josh: DB (to Creed): "You and your opponent will respond to each other speaking only in questions. Your response must make sense in context to their question. It must be a question. And it cannot be a question you asked before." 7:52:26 PM Josh: "First one to break any of these loses." 7:52:43 PM Creed: "Alright then, but when against another opponent, can the last round's questions be used?" 7:52:49 PM *** Quill nods at the dragonborn that he knows the rules. *** 7:53:05 PM Josh: DB (to Creed): "Yes, each round starts over." 7:53:47 PM Creed: "I'm willing to play then." 7:53:55 PM Rune: ((Oh my god it's a rabbi-off.)) 7:54:06 PM Josh: The half-orc comes to the end of her song first. She is playing a pan flute. She looks...very much not what you'd expect. She's this large, burly woman, dressed in this ragged leather armor, various bird and tree bits in her hair, and a stench you can smell from here. 7:54:28 PM Josh: She pumps her arms as the crowd cheers and you are thrown inside. 7:54:59 PM Josh: Meanwhile, one of the halflings leaves Creed's circle, and the other does that cupped hand wave in thing. 7:55:14 PM *** Quill steps in and pulls out his magic flute. *** 7:55:18 PM Josh: DB (to Creed): "You make the first question, as challenger" and she shoves you in. 7:55:30 PM Creed: "What brings you to this fine festival?" 7:55:33 PM Josh: Half-Orc: "What's your song, fancy man?" 7:56:08 PM Josh: Halfling: "Aren't all these games so enticing?" 7:56:26 PM Creed: "Which game would you say is the best?" 7:56:47 PM Josh: Halfling: "Do you like the ring toss?" 7:57:04 PM Creed: "Do you like watching other people play it?" 7:57:27 PM Josh: Halfling: "Is that what you do?" 7:57:34 PM *** Quill pretends to think for a long moment. "To the Darkness came the Dragon King." *** 7:57:48 PM Creed: "Is that wrong?" 7:58:22 PM Josh: A hush falls over the crowd around Quill. That is an epic level song. 7:58:34 PM Josh: Halfling: "Well, you accused me, didn't you?" 7:58:39 PM Josh: A whistle is blown. 7:58:50 PM Josh: The Dragonborn points to the halfling. 7:59:06 PM Josh: Dragonborn: "You are out. Statement preceding question." 7:59:13 PM | Removed 7:59:32 PM Creed: This message has been removed. 7:59:27 PM Josh: The half-orc smiles at Quill. "Ok...I'll play the same." 7:59:43 PM *** Quill gives her a little bow. *** 7:59:45 PM *** Creed waves to the halfling *** 8:00:08 PM Josh: The halfling smiles and bows to Creed. He's a good sport. 8:00:24 PM Josh: Taeral whispers to Rune "Why don't you try the question game?" 8:00:44 PM Rune: Oh, I wouldn't be very good at it. After "Are you daft?" I wouldn't think of anything to say. 8:00:45 PM Josh: Quill, I would like you to make a performance check. 8:01:09 PM Quill: ((23.)) 8:01:15 PM Creed: (( niiiiice )) 8:01:56 PM Josh: As she begins to play, she hits a foul note and has to go back. You speed on ahead of her. 8:02:25 PM Josh: Your flute begins to glow and hum too. IT seems happy. 8:02:48 PM Josh: A dragonborn, green, slender, small, steps up to Creed. "What do you think of the weather?" 8:02:55 PM Josh: Quill, roll another performance check. 8:03:19 PM Quill: ((13, bleh.)) 8:03:42 PM Josh: She starts to catch up to you Quill, as you notice...birds. 8:03:59 PM Quill: ((Damn birds.)) 8:04:06 PM Josh: Birds are beginning to flock around you as the flute glows. 8:04:14 PM Creed: "Do you like it when it rains?" 8:04:34 PM | Edited 8:04:52 PM Josh: Dragonborn: "Isn't it just cloudy, today?" 8:04:48 PM Josh: Quill, one more check. 8:04:53 PM Creed: "Don't you wish it was sunny on a day like today?" 8:05:17 PM Josh: Dragonborn: "Do you like the sun?" 8:05:29 PM Creed: "Do you like the heat?" 8:05:47 PM Josh: Dragonborn: "Isn't that better than being cold?" 8:05:56 PM Creed: "Don't you prefer being warm?" 8:07:08 PM Quill: ((20)) 8:07:38 PM Josh: The dragonborn turns to the referee. She thinks for a moment and then shakes her head. "Questions too similar. Count as a repeat." 8:08:13 PM | Edited 8:08:30 PM Creed: "New questions?" Creed narrows her eyes with a slight smile 8:09:18 PM Josh: The referee repeats. "The questions 'don't you prefer being warm' and 'do you like the heat' are basically the same question. You are out. You can get back in line to try again." 8:09:56 PM *** Creed sighs a small sigh. "Alright, good luck then." *** 8:09:59 PM Josh: The half-orc messes up another section and has to double-back as Quill ends with a flourish, and to a chorus of chirping birds. 8:10:01 PM *** Creed will relign up *** 8:10:11 PM Josh: The dragonborn shakes you hand on the way out. 8:10:28 PM Quill: ((YEAH, bird friends.)) 8:11:17 PM Josh: The half-orc stops as the crowd cheers. She smirks at you and goes in to shake hands. 8:11:33 PM *** Quill shakes her hand and smiles at her. *** 8:12:01 PM *** Rune cheers for Quill! *** 8:13:02 PM *** Quill tosses a wink at the crowd, but mostly at Rune. *** 8:13:28 PM Josh: The half-orc exits, passing by the rest of you on the way. 8:13:45 PM Josh: Half-Orc: "Your friend's got talent. He could be great someday." 8:14:24 PM Rune: I think he's great now. 8:14:28 PM *** Rune beams. *** 8:16:15 PM Josh: Another figure enters the contest. A silver dragonborn with a fiddle. 8:16:25 PM *** Quill switches to his lute. *** 8:16:37 PM *** Rune (also blushes a little bit at the wink). *** 8:17:04 PM Josh: The half-orc chuckles at Rune. "Well, your tastes are probably not as high as mine...and I think there might be a bit more there for you than just music." 8:17:42 PM Rune: Well, yes. But I do like music. 8:17:49 PM Josh: The silver dragonborn turns to you and readies her bow. "The Flight of Night by Birann D'gorth" 8:18:13 PM *** Quill nods. "All right then, after you." *** 8:18:39 PM Rune: ((The devil went down to Georgia!)) 8:18:52 PM Josh: Meanwhile, over at the Questions game, the green dragonborn takes out the next couple of opponents. Next up is an elf in a black cloak, then Creed again. 8:19:04 PM Josh: Ok, Quill, make a performance check. 8:19:29 PM Josh: The half-orc watches next to the rest of you. 8:19:33 PM Quill: ((14)) 8:19:58 PM Josh: She pulls out ahead of Quill. 8:20:19 PM | Edited 8:21:48 PM Josh: The green dragonborn turns to the elf in the black cloak. "Are you having a good time?" 8:20:27 PM Josh: Elf: "Maybe." 8:20:31 PM Josh: Whistle. 8:20:34 PM Josh: Elf: "What?" 8:20:41 PM Josh: Elf: "Oh, come on." 8:20:48 PM Josh: The elf is escorted out. 8:20:57 PM Josh: Creed enters. 8:21:05 PM Josh: Quill, roll another performance check. 8:21:22 PM Quill: ((I hate this dice roller.)) 8:21:56 PM Josh: She continues to pull ahead as Quill starts lagging behind. 8:21:58 PM Quill: ((I have a +7 to perfomance, but apparently I'm terrible at it.)) 8:22:24 PM Creed: "Are you having fun beating everyone at questions?" 8:22:42 PM Josh: The green dragonborn turns towards Creed. "Isn't it a great feeling to win?" 8:22:48 PM Josh: One more time, Quill. 8:23:05 PM Creed: "Do you feel like you'll keep this up all day?" 8:23:21 PM Josh: GDB: "Do I look tired?" 8:23:35 PM Creed: "How much longer can you hold out?" 8:24:06 PM Josh: GDB: "Would you believe I've gone a week once?" 8:24:25 PM Quill: ((19, better.)) 8:24:29 PM Creed: "Didn't you need any sleep?" 8:25:05 PM Josh: Just as it was starting to look dire for Quill, she hits a sour note and Quill recovers. You're now approaching the end of the song. Quill, roll me one more check. 8:25:24 PM Josh: GDB: "Maybe I talk in my sleep." 8:25:27 PM Josh: Whistle! 8:25:38 PM Josh: BDB: "Not a question! Disqualified!" 8:25:49 PM Josh: The green dragonborn sulks as he walks out. 8:25:53 PM Quill: ((23.)) 8:26:27 PM Josh: Quill comes from behind and sticks the landing! And his birds are eccstatic. 8:26:44 PM Rune: GO QUILL!!!! 8:27:20 PM | Removed 8:28:08 PM Josh: This message has been removed. 8:27:41 PM Quill: ((I'm playing my lute.)) 8:27:46 PM Quill: ((I said I switched.)) 8:27:55 PM Josh: ((Oh, I missed that. Sorry.)) 8:28:15 PM Josh: The dragonborn girl fumes and runs out into the crowd. 8:28:17 PM *** Quill offers her a hand. "Nice job. You almost got me at the start." *** 8:28:24 PM *** Quill shrugs as she runs off, then. *** 8:29:20 PM Josh: As that goes on, an elven man enters Creed's ring...while a human woman enters Quill's. A woman you recognize. Skald. 8:29:28 PM Josh: Skald: "You're doing well." 8:29:50 PM *** Quill is glad he can't go pale! "Well, I've only won twice." *** 8:30:01 PM Quill: And just barely. 8:30:13 PM Quill: But I think I'm getting on with the flute better. 8:30:13 PM Josh: The elven man turns to Creed. "Trying for the record, or just to get to three?" 8:30:29 PM *** Quill will switch to the flute, though. *** 8:30:32 PM Josh: Skald: "I can see that." She points to the birds. 8:30:46 PM Josh: Skald pulls out a small harp. 8:30:51 PM Creed: "Doesn't everyone want to be the best?" 8:31:25 PM Quill: ((Like no one ever was.)) 8:31:30 PM Josh: Elf: "Don't you find it more fun to just enjoy the moment, sometimes?" 8:31:41 PM Josh: ((I knew that was coming)) 8:31:55 PM *** Hank will wander away from the gathering. *** 8:32:15 PM Creed: "Do you have that much free time?" 8:32:21 PM Josh: Skald: "I think the great Skald had a song. 'Fire on the Black Waters'. Know it?" 8:32:46 PM Josh: Elf: "How much free time do you have to be here right now?" 8:32:47 PM Quill: Of course. I do a version of it with shadow puppets, too. 8:32:54 PM Creed: "Do you really need to know?" 8:33:35 PM Josh: The harp, you see, looks like a dragon's head with the mouth being where the strings are. You swear, the eyes of it just glowed green at you. 8:33:44 PM Josh: Elf: "Is it a secret?" 8:33:59 PM Josh: Skald: "That's cool. So do I." 8:34:06 PM Josh: Make a check, Quill. 8:34:19 PM Rune: ... just don't kill him, all right? 8:34:23 PM Quill: ((25.)) 8:34:28 PM Creed: "Do you always pry into a woman's life?" 8:34:47 PM Josh: Skald has you dazed for just a second, but it's just enough to pull ahead. 8:35:00 PM Josh: The flute glows a hot red color, though. 8:35:18 PM Josh: Elf: "...meh, I give up. Good game." 8:35:44 PM Creed: "I wonder if you'll have a good day?" Creed gives a wink. 8:36:23 PM Josh: The elf smirks as he passes though, another elf enters. A familiar one as well. He was in the band...Tandem you think his name was. 8:36:30 PM Josh: Quill, roll again. 8:37:04 PM Quill: ((18)) 8:37:30 PM Josh: She slows for a moment and you pull ahead. She seems shocked. 8:37:50 PM Josh: As you play, a dark cloud swirls between you. In the middle of it...a boat...a boat made of fire. 8:38:00 PM Josh: Skald's eyes start to water as she watches. 8:38:32 PM *** Rune tries to figure out what's going on! *** 8:38:40 PM Josh: Tandem turns to you. "So, how does a lovely creature like you end up in a place like this. 8:38:56 PM Creed: "Do you always hit on girls you first meet?" 8:38:56 PM Josh: You can roll arcana, insight or history, Rune. 8:40:27 PM Josh: Tandem: "Why wait?" 8:41:25 PM Josh: Quill, one more roll. 8:41:42 PM Quill: ((10.)) 8:41:58 PM Creed: "How often are you refused?" 8:42:34 PM Josh: In the last few moments she catches up and...she ends with a powerful stroke, and the burning ship is blown away. 8:42:46 PM Josh: Skald wins, by just a bit. 8:43:24 PM *** Quill catches his breath and silently apologizes to the bird friends. *** 8:43:33 PM Nilani: live! 8:43:43 PM Creed: (( SHE'S ALIVE!! )) 8:43:46 PM Josh: Tandem: "Who could possibly refuse this?" And he strikes a "sexy" pose. 8:43:50 PM Rune: ... it was a good try. I think I'd rather hear them play together, don't you think, Taeral? 8:44:22 PM Creed: "Don't you feel embarrassed?" 8:44:24 PM *** Quill wipes his brow with the back of his hand. "Thought I actually had a chance there for a few moments. *** 8:44:58 PM Josh: Skald's eyes are still a little water-y. She wipes them. 8:45:07 PM Josh: Skald: "For a moment, I thought so too." 8:45:14 PM Josh: She holds out a hand. "Good show." 8:45:44 PM *** Quill shakes it. "You too." *** 8:46:06 PM Josh: Tandem: "What's to be embarrassed by?" 8:46:34 PM Creed: "How many times a day do you do this?" 8:46:54 PM Josh: Skald: "Your friend's going up against Spoony. You should go cheer her on." 8:47:15 PM Josh: Tandem: "How many tears are in the ocean, babe?" 8:47:20 PM Quill: Yep, that was the plan. Have fun. 8:47:28 PM *** Quill rejoins Rune and the others. *** 8:47:55 PM *** Nilani is still a cat. "Mrurr." *** 8:48:21 PM *** Rune takes Quill's hand. "That was amazing." *** 8:48:24 PM Josh: Rune's cat, Tom, comes up and rubs against Anna. 8:48:29 PM Creed: "Is there anyone that can actually stand you?" 8:48:48 PM *** Quill smiles. "How's Creed doing?" *** 8:48:54 PM Josh: Make a...make an intimidation check. 8:48:57 PM Josh: Creed. 8:49:09 PM Creed: ((19)) 8:49:37 PM Josh: Tandem: "Hey, I have no--" 8:49:40 PM Josh: Whistle. 8:49:46 PM Josh: BDB: "Not a question." 8:49:53 PM Josh: Tandem: "...I lost?" 8:49:57 PM Josh: BDB nods. 8:49:58 PM *** Quill whistles and cheers. *** 8:50:06 PM Josh: Tandem: "I don't lose." 8:50:16 PM | Edited 8:50:36 PM Creed: "Could it actually be your first loss?" Creed raises an eyebrow with a slight smile 8:50:22 PM | Edited 8:50:37 PM Quill: ... I do wish Skald had waited till I had three wins, at least. 8:50:41 PM Josh: Tandem: "Hold on a sec." 8:50:58 PM Josh: He pulls something out of a bag and I'd like everyone except Creed to make a WIS save. 8:51:09 PM Josh: Or DEX if you want to rush him. 8:51:16 PM Creed: (( Acrobatics? )) 8:51:53 PM Josh: No, I'd say DEX or athletics. 8:52:17 PM Creed: (( 13, then )) 8:52:33 PM | Edited 8:52:50 PM Creed: (( athletics is a strength thing, acrobatics is dex )) 8:53:02 PM Josh: Everyone else in the area (So, Quill, Rune, Anna) WIS save. 8:53:24 PM Nilani: it. 11 8:53:34 PM Creed: (( can I try using the darkness power on the object? )) 8:53:49 PM Quill: ((Sorry, I missed what was happening, what was he doing?)) 8:53:56 PM Josh: ((No, that would've been only if you made your DEX save)) 8:54:13 PM Josh: But I'd say you get close enough that it doesn't affect you. 8:54:35 PM Josh: Creed, as you run, and Rune, as you watch, you see the world around you both run backwards a bit. 8:55:11 PM Josh: When it stops, Tandem says. "What's that supposed to mean?" 8:55:14 PM Quill: ((Oh,darn, so not something that Counter Charm would apply to.)) 8:55:23 PM Josh: ((No, it's not auditory)) 8:55:27 PM Rune: Hey, that's cheating! 8:55:30 PM Josh: ((And it's not a charm)) 8:55:41 PM Josh: Everyone turns to Rune and starts muttering. 8:55:56 PM Creed: "Are you sure you haven't already found someone?" Creed stares him down. 8:56:18 PM Josh: Tandem: "What if I have?" 8:56:25 PM Creed: "Wouldn't it be better to stop?" 8:56:35 PM Josh: He tucks the thing in his hand behind his back and tries to keep his distance from Creed. 8:56:47 PM *** Quill leans over to Rune. "What's cheating?" *** 8:56:51 PM Josh: Anna, Quill, this is the strangest display to you both, as you have no idea what's going on. 8:57:22 PM Josh: Tandem: "Don't you find it so hard to stop?" 8:57:41 PM *** Nilani stands up on two legs, looking absolutely flabbergasted, and quite fuzzy. *** 8:57:43 PM *** Rune whispers, "He rewound time somehow." *** 8:58:03 PM Quill: Oh, so he cheated. 8:58:13 PM Rune: That's what I said! 8:58:32 PM *** Creed looks to the dragonborn *** 8:58:34 PM Josh: The blue dragonborn puts a monocle on. 8:58:48 PM Josh: She appears to gaze at Tandem very closely. 8:58:56 PM Creed: (( with the expression of, isn't that what I asked? )) 8:59:13 PM Josh: BDB: "First point, repeated question." 8:59:16 PM Josh: Tandem: "What?" 8:59:25 PM Josh: The referee walks over. "Second point." 8:59:56 PM Josh: She grabs the object behind his back. It appears to be a small hourglass, with still purple sand inside and a switch on top. 9:00:05 PM Josh: BDB: "What is this?" 9:00:19 PM Creed: "He used it earlier in the round to take back what he said." 9:00:21 PM Rune: It turns time back and he used it to cheat! 9:01:03 PM Josh: Tandem: "...Ok, you win, good game, bye." 9:01:07 PM Josh: Tandem turns to run. 9:01:36 PM *** Creed doesn't stop him, but gives out a sigh. *** 9:01:51 PM *** Rune stands in his way! *** 9:02:06 PM Josh: Roll a STR check for me Rune. 9:03:01 PM Josh: Rune stands in front of him and WHAM! You two collide. He trips and falls before you as you stay upright. 9:03:09 PM Josh: Two guards come by and grab him. 9:03:11 PM Rune: Ouch! 9:03:18 PM Rune: You should apologize. 9:03:30 PM Josh: Tandem: "This is all just a huge misunder--ow, ow, hey! No need to be rough fellas." 9:03:50 PM Creed: "It's fine, I have the satisfaction of beating him twice, and he's fully aware of it." 9:03:59 PM Josh: The guards take him away while the BDB places the object in a bag. 9:04:09 PM *** Rune rubs her shoulder where he ran into herr. *** 9:04:28 PM Quill: You alright there? 9:05:15 PM Rune: I'm fine. ... oh, they're arresting him? 9:05:39 PM Josh: BDB: "Illegal use of what I assume is an unregistered magic item." 9:05:51 PM Josh: BDB: "I will be bringing this to the Witch Hunters." 9:06:10 PM | Edited 9:06:32 PM Josh: BDB: "Any last contestants?" 9:06:19 PM Rune: It probably is rather powerful. 9:07:12 PM Josh: The elf in the black cloak from earlier steps forward. 9:07:21 PM Josh: Elf: "ME! I WANNA GO AGAIN!" 9:07:34 PM Josh: The BDB sighs. "Ok. Leo. One more try." 9:07:36 PM Creed: (( is this round 3 or 4? )) 9:07:40 PM Josh: ((4)) 9:07:53 PM Creed: (( aye )) 9:07:54 PM *** Rune takes Quill's hand again, surreptitiously. *** 9:08:26 PM *** Quill smiles at her and gives her hand a squeeze. *** 9:08:45 PM Josh: Leo steps into the circle and stands in front of Creed. "You ready?" 9:08:55 PM Rune: Go Creed! 9:09:04 PM Creed: "Have you been waiting long?" 9:09:37 PM Josh: Leo: "Oh yeah, so long. ...wait...FUCK!" 9:09:52 PM Josh: Leo walks away, dejectedly. 9:09:56 PM Quill: He is not good at this. 9:10:16 PM Rune: No. 9:10:19 PM Rune: But Creed is! 9:10:25 PM Josh: BDB: "Anyone else?" 9:10:36 PM Creed: (( next is round 5! )) 9:11:51 PM Josh: A tiefling steps into the ring next. Dark red skin. 9:12:31 PM Josh: Tiefling: "Are you truly one of my kind?" 9:12:40 PM Creed: "Do you really have to ask?" 9:13:56 PM Josh: Tiefling: "Shouldn't I? Can't you see you look like a child who's covered herself in prune juice?" 9:14:33 PM Creed: Creed looks to the ref. 9:14:39 PM Creed: ((Are double questions allowed? )) 9:14:55 PM Josh: The ref seems to take no issue with it. They are both questions. 9:15:21 PM *** Creed shrugs "Is that really how you show respect to your nobles?" *** 9:15:30 PM Quill: ((I don't see why they wouldn't be, as it means you're at more risk of repeating yourself.)) 9:15:36 PM *** Creed flourishes a bit, showing off her emblem *** 9:16:00 PM Josh: The tiefling chuckles. "In this world, what respect do they deserve?" 9:16:23 PM Creed: "What do you really think of our kind?" 9:17:36 PM Josh: Tiefling: "Which ones? The scattered pests in the desert? The ones playing human in the city? Or the pouty princess before me?" 9:17:54 PM Rune: Well that's rude. 9:18:16 PM Josh: The ref seems to be looking out at the crowd. 9:19:16 PM | Edited 9:19:27 PM Creed: "What must one go through to have such distaste for his own kind? Must they live in the streets? Or do they only remember what happened in the past in order to hate those in the present?" 9:20:24 PM Josh: Make another intimidation check. 9:20:36 PM Creed: (( a lowly 9 )) 9:22:17 PM Josh: You see his know wrinkle slightly. "What do you know of our kind? What do you know of me?" 9:23:05 PM Creed: "Have you ever been given proper knowledge? How many of us have you met before? Must you always hate on those in a higher status than you simply because they are?" 9:24:05 PM *** Rune says quietly to Quill, "There are a lot of simmering racial tensions around the city lately. Usually people just make fun from a distance or throw rocks." *** 9:24:13 PM Josh: Tiefling: "You call me lower status?" 9:24:21 PM Rune: "Now that one's telling Creed she's not tiefling enough." 9:24:27 PM Creed: "Do you have a royal family decree?" 9:25:02 PM Josh: Tiefling: "What good is a royal family decree from the hells here?" DBD: "That is a repeat you are disqualified." 9:25:13 PM *** Quill leans back to Rune. "Knowing our luck that's fzcking Asmodeous or something." *** 9:25:15 PM Josh: Tiefling: "Fine, no game. I want to hear the answer, though." 9:25:38 PM Creed: "As good as the history to those who live on this plane." 9:25:38 PM Josh: Kai, who'd been marching with you guys...vanishes. 9:25:48 PM Josh: The tiefling nods and walks off. 9:26:04 PM Rune: Hopefully not... 9:26:38 PM Quill: Hmmm, I guess Hank needed a ride back? 9:26:56 PM Quill: ((Are there still birds about?)) 9:27:25 PM Quill: ((And how's Skald doing?)) 9:27:38 PM Josh: ((Hold on, looking something up. 9:28:02 PM Creed: (( only 7 more to gooooo )) 9:28:05 PM Josh: ((Animal Friendship lasts 24 hours, so, yeah, you still have a bunch of birds.)) 9:28:05 PM Creed: (( lol )) 9:28:14 PM Quill: ((Yesss.)) 9:28:19 PM Josh: Leo leaps in again. "Ok, one more time!" 9:28:21 PM Rune: I hope he's all right. 9:28:43 PM Josh: Skald seems gone for a bit, but is back when you turn around. She seems better. 9:28:53 PM Nilani: is a disney princess, but with laser beams 9:29:33 PM | Edited 9:29:46 PM Quill: ((I meant, in terms of the competition. Or did she just show up to make sure I didn't get three wins. >_< )) 9:30:20 PM Josh: Oh. She seems to have left the competition. No one is playing anymore. 9:30:34 PM *** Quill makes a face. *** 9:30:38 PM Josh: She may have played a couple other people, but it looks like it has wrapped up. 9:30:47 PM Josh: Leo enters the ring. 9:30:53 PM Josh: BDB: "And once more." 9:31:12 PM Josh: Leo: "I've got you this time. ...what is your favorite color?" 9:31:39 PM Creed: "Do you like the color of my skin?" 9:32:06 PM Josh: Leo: "Oh yeah, it's very pretty. ...wait...DAMMIT!" 9:32:16 PM Josh: Leo marches off. 9:32:24 PM *** Creed chuckles to herself *** 9:32:30 PM Rune: I think Creed is the champion. 9:32:36 PM Rune: And I think you were just as good as her, Quill. 9:32:41 PM Creed: (( that's 6, out of 12 rounds )) 9:32:43 PM Rune: Isn't she technically a demigod? 9:32:45 PM Creed: (( 6 more to gooooo )) 9:33:08 PM *** Quill is still sulking a bit. "YEah, but I could have at least gotten to three before she showed up to shut me down." *** 9:34:09 PM Rune: ... she's a demigod. 9:34:45 PM Quill: I don't know about demigod. But definitely a legendary Bard. And Creed won against HER legendary Bard. 9:34:48 PM Josh: Ok, to keep things moving (and cause I can only play this so long), Creed, make an INT roll for me. Just straight INT. 9:35:06 PM Josh: Skald: "You want a rematch?" 9:35:16 PM Josh: She sneaks up behind you. 9:35:19 PM Creed: (( nnn.. 10 :< )) 9:35:29 PM Creed: (( I was hoping to not resort to rolling )) 9:35:33 PM Josh: You get through the next three just fine. 9:35:39 PM Josh: Then...Leo. 9:35:40 PM Rune: Yes, bu--aiii! 9:35:46 PM *** Rune is surprised by Skald. *** 9:35:53 PM Creed: (( leo?? )) 9:35:55 PM Quill: Gah. 9:36:11 PM Josh: ((The elf you keep beating)) 9:36:15 PM Creed: (( ah! )) 9:36:22 PM Josh: Leo: "Ok...I got you now." 9:36:29 PM Josh: Leo: "What is your name?" 9:36:38 PM Creed: "Is that important?" 9:36:57 PM Josh: Leo: "Shouldn't...it...be?" 9:37:08 PM *** Creed gives a smile *** 9:37:30 PM Creed: "Who needs to know?" 9:37:42 PM Josh: Leo: "Leo." 9:37:48 PM Josh: He smiles proudly. 9:37:49 PM *** Creed crosses her arms *** 9:37:53 PM Josh: There's a long pause. 9:37:57 PM Josh: The smile fades. 9:38:05 PM Josh: Leo: "...I'll just...yeah..." 9:38:09 PM Josh: He walks away. 9:38:25 PM Rune: ... I'm starting to think he has a crush on Creed. 9:38:46 PM Josh: Taeral: "I think he's an idiot." 9:39:09 PM Creed: (( that was round 10, on to 11! )) 9:39:13 PM Josh: A woman enters. A human woman. She has raven black hair and green eyes. 9:39:29 PM Josh: Woman: "What did you think of that boy?" 9:39:40 PM Rune: Both could be true. 9:39:55 PM Creed: "Would you like to go up against him?" 9:40:15 PM Josh: Woman: "Don't you prefer a challenge?" 9:40:16 PM Rune: That's not Malyssa, is it? Or whatever her name is. 9:40:31 PM Josh: Taeral: "I thought she was a dragonborn." 9:40:31 PM Creed: "Are you giving it to me?" 9:40:41 PM Josh: Woman: "How am I doing so far?" 9:40:42 PM Rune: She is, but well, illusion charms aren't that expensive. 9:40:54 PM Creed: "Can you do better?" 9:41:20 PM Josh: The woman smiles. "Wanna see me crank it up a notch?" 9:42:09 PM Creed: "How long do you think this will go for?" 9:42:30 PM Josh: Woman: "Is that up to me?" 9:42:40 PM Creed: "Aren't you the one trying?" 9:43:13 PM Rune: And she does look about like she would if she were human. 9:43:20 PM Josh: Woman: "Am I the one with ten wins?" 9:43:21 PM Rune: Are you going to have a rematch, Quill? 9:43:28 PM Creed: "Do you wish to be?" 9:43:49 PM Josh: Woman: "Would you believe I just wanted to ask you something?" 9:43:58 PM Creed: "Doesn't that depend on the question?" 9:44:14 PM Quill: With Skald, nah. I was just hoping to make it a bit further before i had to go up against a legendary bard. 9:44:53 PM Josh: Skald scruffles your hair. "If it helps, you did better than I expected." 9:45:03 PM Josh: Woman: "Why don't you ask me what it is?" 9:45:13 PM Creed: "Isn't that for you to tell me?" 9:45:42 PM Quill: A bit, yeah. 9:46:42 PM Josh: Woman: "Was that your real singing voice?" 9:47:02 PM *** Creed narrows her eyes, a smile spreading "Who wants to know?" *** 9:47:35 PM Josh: Woman: "...a friend. I'm done here. One more then you're the champ." 9:47:50 PM Josh: The woman walks over shakes your hand. 9:48:01 PM Rune: Well, I think you're almost legendary. 9:48:07 PM *** Creed returns the handshake *** 9:48:21 PM *** Quill smiles. "Thanks." *** 9:48:57 PM Josh: The woman leaves and walks up to Rune. "So, I'll be by tomorrow around seven. Your clothes should be ready by then...and...yeah...I got you this time." 9:49:00 PM Josh: She smiles. 9:49:47 PM Rune: No, you didn't. I said you were disguised, just exactly like I did last time. 9:50:01 PM Rune: Next time try looking ordinary. 9:50:14 PM Nilani: Murr. 9:50:26 PM Quill: Now if you were to say that you were this lady and also Leo, that would be slightly more impressive. 9:51:06 PM Josh: Leo jumps back in. "I want one last try." 9:51:22 PM Creed: (( I always want to ask if he's sure but I know it'd disqualify me )) 9:51:45 PM Josh: ((You may. The game hasn't begun yet.)) 9:51:59 PM Creed: "Are you sure, Leo?" 9:52:49 PM Josh: Leo smiles. "Where'd you get that ring?" 9:53:19 PM Creed: "Does my family concern you?" 9:53:36 PM Rune: I'm pretty sure he's not Leo. 9:53:46 PM Josh: Leo: "Would you like to meet my family?" 9:53:55 PM Creed: "Are they friendly?" 9:54:03 PM Josh: Darksbane: "No. I'm not. Don't know where this kid came from." 9:54:28 PM Josh: Leo: "...how would you approach them?" 9:54:58 PM Creed: "How is your family doing?" 9:55:26 PM Josh: Leo: "...you ever have a really bad day?" 9:55:40 PM Rune: Right. 9:55:46 PM Creed: "Who doesn't have a bad day?" 9:55:51 PM Rune: Also, you don't walk like a real girl. It's in the hips. 9:56:36 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Please. I strut better than most real girls. And I've got the butt for it too." 9:56:50 PM Josh: Leo: "...why's this so hard?" 9:57:19 PM Creed: "Do you always have this much dedication?" 9:57:35 PM Josh: Leo: "...what's that word mean?" 9:58:13 PM Creed: "Are you so persistent when it comes to games?" 9:58:41 PM Rune: ... most girls don't strut. No wonder you look like something's gone up your bum. 9:58:45 PM Josh: Leo: "I like...I mean, shouldn't games be fun?" 9:59:08 PM Creed: "How much fun are you having right now?" 9:59:11 PM Josh: Jamaros: "You see, I would be offended...but I know you're jealous." 9:59:40 PM Josh: Leo: "...not much...you win." 10:00:00 PM *** Creed gives Leo a pat on the shoulder *** 10:00:28 PM Rune: I'm really not. 10:00:35 PM Rune: I don't want to look like something's gone up my bum. 10:00:36 PM Josh: Leo nods and walks off. 10:01:12 PM Rune: Also, your left boob is falling down. 10:01:23 PM *** Creed turns to the ref *** 10:01:34 PM Creed: "How's that?" 10:01:43 PM Josh: Jamaros: "...dammit...I need a better bra." 10:01:53 PM *** Rune makes a face. *** 10:01:59 PM Rune: Now you sound like an actual woman. 10:02:00 PM Josh: BDB throws you a medal. "Congrats. You're today's champion." 10:02:22 PM Rune: Good bras are like platinum, but a lot harder to find. 10:02:40 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Tell me about it." 10:02:48 PM Rune: Next time don't be so pretty and I won't catch you. 10:02:53 PM Creed: "If I tried for 15, would that be acceptable?" 10:02:58 PM Josh: Skald: "Anyone else really uncomfortable right now?" 10:03:17 PM Rune: No? 10:03:18 PM | Edited 10:03:34 PM Quill: This is basically as close to a normal day as we manage. 10:03:21 PM Creed: (( Solidify my championhood )) 10:03:31 PM Josh: BDB: "Well, I'd say it would be...but there are no other contestants." 10:03:49 PM *** Creed turns to the crowd, and sees the group. *** 10:03:55 PM *** Rune waves at her. *** 10:04:01 PM Creed: "Want to have a go?" 10:04:29 PM Josh: Skald: "...sure." 10:05:40 PM Josh: Skald steps forward. 10:06:05 PM Josh: Skald: "Feeling cocky?" 10:06:31 PM Creed: "Do you feel better now that you beat my friend?" 10:07:01 PM Josh: Skald: "Do you need this win to feel valuable?" 10:07:18 PM Creed: "Do champions like to push the limit?" 10:08:30 PM Josh: Skald: "Shouldn't they create their own, instead?" 10:08:52 PM Creed: "How would you go about that with this?" 10:10:05 PM Josh: Skald: "Why would I waste my time with this? Aren't you a noble?" 10:10:49 PM Creed: "Do you hate games that much? Don't bards like games? Do they always complain after getting so far?" 10:11:07 PM Josh: Skald: "Do you know what you lose to get there?" 10:11:24 PM Creed: "Could you tell me?" 10:11:44 PM Josh: Skald: "Where would I even begin?" 10:11:52 PM Creed: "Can't you start from the beginning?" 10:12:07 PM *** Rune turns to Quill and DB. "Demigods are scary." *** 10:13:03 PM Josh: Skald: "Why make this about me?" 10:13:40 PM Creed: "Why are you asking me? Aren't bards known for their stories?" 10:14:09 PM Josh: Skald: "Trying to play to my ego?" 10:14:19 PM Josh: Skald: "Do I look like Spoony to you?" 10:14:34 PM Rune: ... aren't all bards spoony? 10:15:18 PM Creed: "Do you think ego matters in a game like this?" 10:15:28 PM Josh: Jamaros: "What's spoony mean, anyway?" 10:15:45 PM Josh: Skald: "Doesn't ego affect everything, if it's big enough?" 10:16:21 PM Quill: I don't know, I figured it was one of those surface sayings I just never understood. 10:16:42 PM Creed: "Can one truly remove their ego from every situation? Is that not how mortals are?" 10:17:00 PM Josh: Skald: "What would I know of mortals anymore?" 10:17:26 PM Creed: "Are you a god?" 10:17:52 PM Josh: Skald: "Would you believe me if I said I was? Would it matter?" 10:18:05 PM Rune: ... Quill, you were raised on the surface. 10:18:25 PM Creed: "Would you say that it does? Does anyone cower in fear if you are?" 10:18:45 PM Josh: Skald: "Do you fear me?" 10:19:13 PM Creed: "Does one truly fear the one who sings? What of the one who brings death?" 10:19:20 PM Quill: There's still a bunch of stuff I don't understand. I was raised by people who lived in the Dark Below for a very long time. 10:19:42 PM Rune: Yes, but you don't understand it less than anybody else. 10:19:58 PM Rune: I don't know what spoony means either, and I don't think Jam is Drow. 10:20:23 PM Quill: It's probably a local thing, then. 10:20:36 PM Josh: Skald: "Can't anyone bring death?" 10:20:49 PM Josh: Jam: "You'll never know." 10:21:21 PM Rune: I already do know that. 10:21:27 PM Creed: "Can you bring people back to life?" 10:21:30 PM Josh: Jam: "Oh?" 10:21:33 PM Rune: Yes. 10:21:52 PM Josh: Skald gets a distant look in her eyes. "Wouldn't we all like to?" 10:22:22 PM Creed: "Does one truly wish to bring back those from death? What of the consequences for doing so?" 10:23:29 PM Josh: Skald: "Are you so lucky to have never lost someone you'd give anything to have back?" 10:24:20 PM Creed: "Are you implying I haven't? Have you lost someone in such a way? What would you truly give to have someone back? Wouldn't that make the god of Death angry?" 10:24:53 PM Josh: Skald: "You repeated." 10:25:06 PM Creed: "Where did I repeat?" 10:25:54 PM Josh: Skald: "What of the consequences' and 'anger the god of death'. Same question, different phrasing." 10:26:29 PM | Edited 10:26:45 PM Creed: "What of the consequences? and Wouldn't that make the god of Death angry? Are two separate questions, are they not?" Creed looks to the referee. 10:26:50 PM Josh: The referee is gone. And, looking around, you see the crowd has dispersed too. 10:27:05 PM Josh: Skald: "They got bored a while ago. You were already the winner, so..." 10:27:09 PM Creed: "They are different questions, with almost the same meaning." 10:27:15 PM Creed: "The loss is not my own." 10:27:15 PM Rune: I think they're different. 10:27:23 PM Josh: Skald: "Fine, then I lose. I don't care." 10:27:37 PM Creed: "I did not mean any offense, if you have taken any." 10:27:48 PM | Edited 10:28:09 PM Quill: ((This is why I didn't want go player vs player, it would literally never end until Josh dropped a Tiamat on us.)) 10:27:50 PM Josh: Skald: "I'm not offended, just bored. 10:27:58 PM Creed: (( aha )) 10:28:10 PM Josh: ((Next time, there will be time limits)) 10:28:17 PM Josh: Hank comes back around now. 10:28:18 PM Creed: (( Sorry! )) 10:28:18 PM *** Nilani is a leper, once more. *** 10:28:34 PM Quill: Hey Hank, where'd you wander off to? 10:30:03 PM Josh: ((I should've made it Riddles instead of questions. Ah well.)) 10:30:10 PM *** Hank walks back kicking a rock " I went looking for an answer." *** 10:30:19 PM Creed: "Did you find it?" 10:31:26 PM Hank: Kind of I might have made a big mistake. 10:31:41 PM Quill: ...what happened? 10:32:00 PM Rune: ... what'd you do? 10:32:14 PM Nilani: Are you alright? 10:32:44 PM Creed: "It's like we're playing Questions all over again.." Creed mutters, holding her head 10:33:14 PM Hank: I went to ask Bahamut what death having a heart would mean. And he did not know. 10:33:33 PM Creed: "That.. doesn't seem like it was a good idea to ask a God that." 10:34:34 PM Hank: So then I went next door to his sisters bar and that's where things went wrong. 10:34:52 PM Creed: "You went to Tiamat again?" 10:34:54 PM Nilani: Oh, joy. 10:34:59 PM *** Quill facepalms. "Why did you do that?" *** 10:35:32 PM Hank: For answers, it was that or Ioun. 10:35:45 PM Creed: "At least Ioun isn't evil." 10:35:47 PM Josh: Taeral: "You seem to be in one piece." 10:36:05 PM Rune: Well, tell us what happened already! 10:36:10 PM Creed: (( For a second I read Taeral as Tiamat and panicked a little bit. )) 10:36:18 PM Rune: Did you sell her your soul or turn into a hamster or what? 10:37:12 PM Hank: No I was conned into kissing her and Orcus is aware that death is weak and looking for a new vessel. 10:37:35 PM Rune: YOU KISSED A DRAGON GODDESS??? 10:37:45 PM Creed: "We should probably let Death know." 10:37:54 PM Quill: ...unrelated fact, you know another reason I really want to visit Sigil? NO GODS ALLOWED. 10:38:03 PM | Edited 10:38:26 PM Josh: A voice comes from Rune's side bag. Waldo: "Nicccccce." 10:38:12 PM Rune: Hush, Waldo. 10:38:14 PM Creed: "What was that?" 10:38:27 PM Rune: The wand of wonders, it's a person. 10:39:21 PM Creed: "Okay, then." 10:39:42 PM Quill: ... proabably a good idea to go talk to her. Isn't Orcus aligned with Undeath, though? 10:40:01 PM Josh: Skald: "That would be bad." 10:41:09 PM Hank: He seemed to think he could somehow be the next death. 10:41:37 PM Quill: Oh. Yeah, that would be very bad. 10:42:37 PM Hank: So yeah I may have screwed up a little more than usual. 10:43:47 PM Creed: "We should probably start heading over, you know, now?" 10:44:05 PM Rune: Yes. 10:44:08 PM *** Rune ponders. *** 10:44:39 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Heading over?" 10:44:51 PM Rune: Yes. 10:44:54 PM Creed: "To see Death." 10:44:57 PM Rune: It's an emergency. 10:45:17 PM Josh: Jamaros: "...ok...I'm gonna go do my work, then." 10:45:23 PM Hank: And safer than going to the center of the abyss so that's nice. 10:45:32 PM Rune: Try not to die. 10:45:38 PM Creed: "Seems to me that our crooked criminal doesn't want to meet Death." 10:45:40 PM Rune: And fix your boob, it looks weird. 10:46:00 PM Creed: (( in that case, definitely crooked )) 10:46:03 PM Josh: Jamaros: "It's a normal boob. This cup just...nevermind." 10:46:24 PM Josh: He adjusts something under his tunic. 10:46:54 PM Quill: C'mon, let's get going, the Shadowfell is awaiting. 10:47:00 PM Creed: "Oh, and Rune. You thought he was the black dragonborn, so you did get fooled." 10:47:49 PM Hank: So did the contests go well? 10:47:59 PM *** Creed lifts up her medal *** 10:48:03 PM Creed: "I won the Questions game." 10:48:12 PM Quill: Creed did pretty well, I didn't make it so far. 10:48:18 PM *** Quill starts toward home. *** 10:48:33 PM *** Hank follows. *** 10:48:34 PM *** Creed walks alongside *** 10:49:10 PM Josh: Skald: "Sorry. If it makes you feel better, I didn't get a medal." 10:49:49 PM Quill: It's fine, I'll just try again tomorrow. 10:49:49 PM Josh: Skald starts following you back. 10:50:17 PM Rune: I knew he wasn't himself, so I didn't get fooled. 10:50:31 PM Rune: And I don't participate in contests because I don't like losing. 10:50:45 PM *** Nilani also starts heading back *** 10:50:59 PM *** Rune hurries. *** 10:51:24 PM Josh: Skald: "Ok, you guys have fun. I need to bail out Tandem. Otherwise Ollie will be pissed." 10:51:36 PM Rune: Good luck! 10:51:43 PM *** Quill nods to her. *** 10:51:58 PM Creed: "Tell him not to cheat next time!" 10:52:00 PM Josh: So, you guys head back to the prison? 10:52:09 PM Creed: (( Yep )) 10:52:41 PM Josh: Ok. You head in. Tiprus is out and about. 10:52:47 PM Josh: She waves at you. 10:53:23 PM Rune: Hullo Tiprus! We're just going to try and meet with Death. Or possibly find out she's already been replaced and the world is doom, doom, doomity doomed. 10:53:41 PM Josh: Tiprus nods and gives you a thumbs up. 10:54:17 PM Quill: I'm telling you guys. No gods are allowed to walk the streets of Sigil! It's cosmic law. 10:55:11 PM Hank: Technically they aren't walking the streets of Havenfall either unless you count Olidammara. 10:55:24 PM Quill: I count all of them. 10:56:04 PM Josh: You guys head down to the basement and...now there are three glowing lights on the pentagram. 10:56:25 PM Quill: We did not leave the pentagram lights on, did we? 10:56:27 PM Nilani: Welp. 10:56:58 PM Creed: ((What color are the lights?)) 10:57:00 PM Rune: No. 10:57:02 PM *** Rune goes in! *** 10:57:07 PM Josh: ((They are white)) 10:57:10 PM *** Creed will follow *** 10:57:14 PM *** Hank follows *** 10:57:21 PM Josh: You step onto the pentagram...and you stand there. 10:57:21 PM *** Quill goes as well. *** 10:57:44 PM Josh: A white light shoots up around you, and you feel wind blow up on you...but you don't go anywhere. 10:58:08 PM Quill: Wait, wait, where's the twins's box thingy, is that interfering? 10:58:24 PM Josh: The box is off to the side...it sputters slightly. 10:58:46 PM Rune: ... this isn't good. 10:58:51 PM Quill: Remember, it absorbs the energy and turns it into light. 10:58:57 PM *** Creed tries to close the box thingy *** 10:59:01 PM Rune: Oh. WEll someone bring it upstairs or something. 10:59:15 PM Josh: Creed, I need you to roll a DEX save. 10:59:28 PM Creed: (( rip, nat 1 roll )) 10:59:48 PM Josh: As you slam the box shut...BOOM! It explodes, sending you flying. 11:00:11 PM Josh: ((And of course I rolled max damage, you take 12 pts of damage)) 11:00:21 PM Creed: (( ouch )) 11:00:32 PM Quill: You okay? 11:00:43 PM *** Rune tries the portaling again! *** 11:00:44 PM Josh: As it explodes, the light begins to engulf the others who are still on the pentagram. 11:01:09 PM Creed: (( Am I shot into the pentagram or elsewhere? )) 11:01:16 PM Josh: I'll say into it. 11:01:21 PM Creed: (( Mmk )) 11:01:39 PM Josh: As you are...you all find yourselves in a stark white void. The three lights surrounding you now. 11:01:46 PM Josh: They float around you, expectantly. 11:01:48 PM Rune: Ma'am? 11:01:50 PM Quill: This is different. 11:01:58 PM Creed: "It reminds me of the clock room." 11:02:10 PM Quill: Clock room? 11:02:29 PM Creed: "One time when I came through, it sent me to a pure white room covered in clocks, it was nicely decorated otherwise." 11:02:35 PM *** Quill touches one of them. *** 11:02:45 PM *** Creed touches one of the other lights *** 11:03:07 PM Josh: As you do, an image appears of the graveyard you appeared in last time and the words "GRAVEYARD PORTAL" appear above it. 11:03:24 PM Quill: ohhhhh. This is very convenient. 11:03:27 PM Josh: The one Creed touches reads "TOWN" and shows the town you saw on the horizon. 11:03:33 PM Creed: "Not this one." 11:03:47 PM *** Rune tries the third one. *** 11:03:49 PM *** Creed retracts her hand *** 11:04:11 PM Josh: The third one deads "SHADOWFELL KEEP" and shows the castle. 11:04:24 PM Rune: We want the Keep, don't we? 11:04:26 PM Creed: "That's the one." 11:04:28 PM Quill: Yeah. 11:04:48 PM Josh: And WHOOSH! everything spins for a while, but, then you appear in... 11:04:54 PM Josh: Actually, you're not sure for a while. 11:04:58 PM Josh: It's a castle but... 11:05:04 PM Josh: Everything's so...pink. 11:05:13 PM Quill: She redecorated? 11:05:31 PM Rune: ... er... Death? Ma'am? 11:05:44 PM Josh: There's nice flower curtains, flowerpots everywhere, and even the death knights on either side of you have robin's eggshell blue armor. 11:05:55 PM *** Creed is visibly concerned *** 11:06:11 PM Rune: Oh, that's a lovely shade of blue. 11:06:16 PM *** Creed approaches one of the knights "Where is Death?" *** 11:06:50 PM Josh: The knights point toward a large staircase going up. 11:07:03 PM *** Creed will go up the stairs *** 11:07:03 PM Josh: ((Don't mind the map, it's just to provide a different visual)) 11:07:27 PM Josh: As you go up, things get a bit more...un-Death-y. 11:07:43 PM Josh: For one, you now see a large window overlooking a nice sunny day. 11:07:57 PM Rune: We ought to have a picnic. 11:08:08 PM Creed: "This is clearly unnatural." 11:08:15 PM Josh: And, looking out the window, the gothic town you saw before now resembles something closer to Smurf Village. 11:08:38 PM Rune: ... mushrooms. That explains a lot. 11:08:41 PM | Edited 11:09:02 PM Josh: One thing though who has not changed is Charon, who stands in the hallway. "Oh, 'sup dudes?" 11:08:55 PM Rune: Hullo, Charon! We're looking to talk to the Lady. 11:08:59 PM Creed: "Oh thank the gods, you don't look different Charon." 11:09:24 PM Josh: Charon: "Oh yeah, I'm waiting too." 11:09:47 PM Hank: How long have you been waiting? 11:10:18 PM Josh: Charon: "Uh...kind of hard to say...there's no such thing as time here, really...but...three hours...ish." 11:10:27 PM Creed: "What happened? Why is everything so colorful now?" 11:10:28 PM Rune: ... I think we had better barge in just to make sure she's all right. 11:10:31 PM Quill: Do you know what she's busy with? 11:10:58 PM Josh: Charon: "Oh, word got out she does requests now...so...like...everyone in town is coming to see her." 11:11:05 PM Creed: "Requests?" 11:11:53 PM *** Rune brightens. "That's kind of her. Who went in last?" *** 11:12:06 PM Josh: Charon: "Like, "Yo, Lady Death, could you hook me up with all the meat I'd ever need", or "S'up, Great Ol Robed one, can I get someone to guard my caravan of supplies"." 11:12:41 PM Josh: Charon: "Um...this guy who's really new...long hair...something that started with an 'M'." 11:12:47 PM Rune: Hm. 11:12:54 PM *** Rune tries to open the door quietly just to peek in. *** 11:12:56 PM Quill: ((Lady Death, I've heard of another settlement that needs your help. I'll mark it on your map.)) 11:13:05 PM Creed: "It's not Marquis.. Is it?" 11:13:09 PM Josh: Benji: "YOU!" 11:13:26 PM Rune: ((I hope this isn't her: https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/2/24/Lady_Death_Dead_Rising.jpg )) 11:13:33 PM Josh: You now see Benji, still looking like Benji, come up the stairs. 11:13:40 PM Josh: Benji: "What did you do?!?" 11:13:44 PM *** Rune really does try to open the door though. *** 11:14:15 PM | Edited 11:14:32 PM Creed: "What do you mean what did we do, what the actual hell happened here?" 11:14:36 PM Quill: Okay, to be fair, it wasn't us. We were just pawns, really. We had no idea what would happen. 11:15:18 PM Josh: Benji: "What happened here? I'll tell you what. Everything got wrecked, that's what happened!" 11:15:26 PM Josh: Benji: "Charon, tell them about the River Styx." 11:15:34 PM Josh: Charon: "Oh, well--" 11:15:38 PM Josh: Benji: "IT'S GONE!" 11:15:50 PM Hank: Where did it go? 11:15:51 PM Creed: "That couldn't have been our fault." 11:16:12 PM | Edited 11:16:29 PM Quill: It kind of might be, if she's the one that made it go away. 11:16:28 PM Josh: Benji: "Bingo!" 11:16:34 PM Creed: "Charon brought up someone whose name started with an 'M' are you sure it wasn't him?" 11:16:40 PM Josh: Benji: "I see who the brains are here." 11:17:26 PM *** Quill looks over at Rune. "What do you see?" *** 11:17:42 PM Rune: She seems all right... 11:18:23 PM Quill: Who's she meeting with? Is she busy? 11:18:37 PM Rune: A man, yes. 11:18:37 PM Josh: Benji: "It rains meat in the town now. You know that? IT RAINS MEAT!" 11:19:00 PM Quill: Is it you-know-who? 11:19:05 PM Creed: "If you're done complaining and not answering my question, Could you resume trying to answer my question?" 11:19:07 PM Rune: I don't think so. 11:19:45 PM Josh: Charon: "Mikey. That was it." 11:20:03 PM Creed: "Mikey?" 11:20:07 PM Rune: ((Or Marky. >.> )) 11:20:25 PM Creed: "You mean Marquis?" 11:20:37 PM Josh: As Rune steps to the side, this long-haired gentleman emerges with a comically sized chest of treasure. 11:20:47 PM Josh: Mikey: "Hi...good day." 11:21:29 PM Quill: ...where'd you get that? 11:22:04 PM Josh: Mikey: "She gave it to me. Can you believe it. I just tell her I was trying to rebuild my home from...well...y'know...and she gave it to me." 11:22:17 PM Josh: Mikey: "She's really swell." 11:22:30 PM Josh: Benji looks like he's about to go into convulsions. 11:23:07 PM Hank: If it helps, Benji we have worse news then all of this. 11:23:27 PM *** Quill rubs his eyes. "Okay. Hey, Charon, what were you going to ask her? Do you mind if we go in with you?" *** 11:24:11 PM Josh: Charon: "Oh, well...since...like...there ain't no river any more, I got a new job wrangling the Nightmares...which...you know...not the greatest..." 11:24:29 PM Josh: Charon: "So...I thought, hey, maybe I'd ask if I could be the town DJ instead." 11:25:03 PM Quill: That's a great idea. Can we go in with you? We really need to talk to her, it's a matter of realm security. 11:25:23 PM Josh: Benji: "No it--OUT OF MY WAY!" 11:25:34 PM Josh: Benji shoves his way to the door. 11:25:44 PM *** Quill sighs, and follows. *** 11:25:54 PM *** Hank follows him *** 11:25:57 PM *** Creed goes in *** 11:26:13 PM *** Nilani also follows, if she is able *** 11:26:25 PM Josh: You guys all barge in to find Rune and Death talking. 11:26:54 PM Quill: That'll teach me to be polite and try and respect the queue. 11:26:59 PM Josh: Death: "Yes, I think he...oh, hello." 11:27:08 PM *** Rune waves at the others. *** 11:27:15 PM *** Creed raises an eyebrow at Rune *** 11:27:19 PM Josh: Death: "Rune's offering to be my apprentice." 11:27:24 PM Quill: What. 11:28:02 PM Rune: If it's safer to do it now. 11:28:15 PM Rune: I mean, I really don't want to, but... 11:28:18 PM Creed: "Aren't you already Taeral's apprentice?" 11:28:36 PM Josh: Death: "If you don't want to, I really don't want you to...it could be bad." 11:28:45 PM Josh: Benji: "It already is...oh, and hi." 11:28:58 PM Josh: Death's face goes very stoney when she sees Benji. 11:29:26 PM Rune: Well, I want to, just... not yet. But I don't want anything bad to happen to the planes. 11:29:38 PM Rune: If it's me or them, well, it's got to be them, hasn't it? 11:30:09 PM Josh: Charon: "...so...hey...Mistress Death...gnarly to see you again." 11:30:21 PM Quill: ... why is it that the Bard is the only person who doesn't think the multiverse revolves around them? 11:30:54 PM Quill: That seems strange. 11:30:56 PM *** Rune flinches. *** 11:31:09 PM Josh: Death: "Look, Orcus shouldn't scare you. He's in the pit. It is designed to hold things like him." 11:31:17 PM Josh: Death: "And he certainly can't come for me." 11:31:33 PM Creed: "Can we focus on the more important matters here? Like why Death's Realm is literally colors and almost rainbows and not full of depression, decay and screams of agony?" 11:31:47 PM Creed: "It's very jarring." 11:31:47 PM Quill: The bigger danger is that they think you having your heart back makes you weak. 11:31:47 PM Rune: ... 11:31:50 PM Josh: Death: "...you don't like it?" 11:31:55 PM *** Rune looks at Creed like she's crazy. *** 11:31:57 PM Josh: Her face falls a bit. 11:32:02 PM Hank: And he knows you are weak. He seemed perfectly fine in stating that he could. 11:32:07 PM Creed: "It's... unnatural? I mean I know it's your realm." 11:32:15 PM Rune: Death isn't a bad thing, it's merciful and kind and helpful. 11:32:28 PM Rune: And it's a change agent, which is very important. 11:32:32 PM Josh: Benji: "Bullshit." 11:32:59 PM Josh: Benji: "This ain't heaven...you can't just get everything you want here. Or, at least, you shouldn't!" 11:33:37 PM Rune: No, it isn't. It can be scary and dark and bad, but it can be merciful and kind and helpful too. And it was scary and dark here for a long time, it's about time it went a bit the other direction. 11:33:54 PM Creed: "Rune, the River Styx was a very important part of every realm." 11:34:04 PM Josh: Death turns to Hank. "He said I was weak?" 11:34:08 PM Creed: "It's gone now, and that must be messing with a lot of things right now." 11:34:43 PM Rune: It might take her a little bit to come to a proper balance, that's all. 11:34:57 PM Rune: It doesn't have to swing to either extreme. 11:34:58 PM Hank: He said you were weak and death would go to another vessel and it could very well be him. He seemed quite confident in that. 11:35:02 PM Josh: Benji: "You ever been dead? You even know what this place is all about?" 11:35:19 PM Josh: Death: "I am not weak." 11:35:26 PM Josh: Benji: "Where's Soth?" 11:35:37 PM Hank: Then where did the river go? 11:35:42 PM Josh: Death's face goes cold again. 11:35:59 PM Josh: Death: "The river wasn't necessary anymore...and neither...was...that man." 11:36:10 PM Josh: Death: "That awful, wretched person." 11:36:10 PM Rune: Who's Soth? 11:36:18 PM Josh: Benji: "Captain of her guard." 11:36:29 PM Creed: "I believe I told you about him once." 11:36:30 PM Rune: And I like rivers, they're very pretty when they're not flooding or droughty and smelling bad. 11:36:34 PM Josh: Benji: "The grand high lord of the Death Knights." 11:37:16 PM Quill: Isn't this supposed to be a kind of waystation, where the souls of the dead pass through on their way to whatever realm their soul is aligned with? Are souls supposed to stay here, or move on? 11:37:31 PM Creed: "Pretty much." 11:37:32 PM Quill: Because the gods will start getting annoyed if they aren't getting their souls. 11:37:49 PM Hank: You say you aren't weak but the death we saw before giving you your heart back would have struck most of us down by now. 11:37:58 PM Josh: Charon: "Well, I used to take people to other realms but...I haven't done that...for a bit...no one has, really." 11:38:07 PM Rune: ... I don't think that makes her weak per se. 11:38:17 PM Josh: Death's gaze turns to Hank. 11:38:25 PM Rune: ... but it does sound like a good idea to put the river back in. 11:38:27 PM Josh: Death: "You should mind your words before me." 11:38:39 PM Creed: "It's less of you transporting people between realms, but more of the fact that it was there for who knows how long." 11:38:43 PM Hank: He said that having a heart means it hurts the personification of death. 11:38:46 PM Rune: You could put some nice trees and flowers around it if that would make you feel better? 11:38:59 PM Josh: Death: "And then what? I put the river back, that means the souls have to go back. Not punishment enough for some, too much for others." 11:39:01 PM Creed: "The fact that it's gone now is probably giving the other realms bad ideas, and changing the environments drastically." 11:39:30 PM Hank: I see no reason to mind my words since you seem incapable of doing harm to anyone anymore. 11:39:32 PM Rune: I don't think... well, this might be rather rude of me to say, but I don't think the judgements are yours to make. 11:39:39 PM Josh: Benji: "The kid was right, Raven. This ain't a home. No one's supposed to stay here forever." 11:39:52 PM *** Quill seems distracted, thinking about something. *** 11:40:15 PM Josh: Benji: "And she's right too, about that." 11:40:23 PM Josh: Death: "Don't call me Raven. Not you." 11:40:30 PM Creed: "The judgement is for everyone to make, considering that a God made such a drastic change to their realm, one of which is very very important, affecting all lives." 11:40:43 PM Rune: No, I mean I don't think it's Death's. 11:41:17 PM Josh: Benji: "Some good people feel they need to suffer before they can get into heaven. Others need to learn they deserve to be punished before they get to hell." 11:41:33 PM Josh: Benji: "Some folks need to wallow." 11:41:38 PM Josh: Benji: "...like I did." 11:42:09 PM Rune: .... I really do think the river ought to be put back. They can be very scenic, you know. 11:42:26 PM Josh: Death turns to Hank. 11:42:41 PM Josh: Death: "You...apologize." 11:44:08 PM Hank: I already screwed up once today. And you are not as frightening as Tiamat, Orcus and the Abyss. Especially not right now. 11:44:28 PM Hank: So no I will not apologize. 11:44:35 PM Josh: Roll CON save. 11:45:12 PM Hank: (( 22)) 11:45:21 PM Josh: Her eyes glow blue and she holds out her arm. Hank...you feel the air around you vanish. 11:45:43 PM Josh: You are able to stand your ground, but...it hurts...you can't breathe. 11:45:49 PM Rune: Hank! 11:45:58 PM Josh: The rest of you watch him turn...well...not blue exactly...but. 11:46:20 PM Hank: Best...you..can...do? 11:46:26 PM Rune: Death! Please don't... don't! 11:46:35 PM Josh: Her throne behind her cracks. 11:46:47 PM Quill: Hank, I think I get what you're going for here, but this is really stupid. 11:47:04 PM Josh: Death: " I am eternal. More than a god. More than any of you. " 11:47:08 PM Rune: Please. 11:47:46 PM Hank: Then....prove....it. 11:47:47 PM Josh: Death: " I was here before Moradin first forged stone...before you were even a thought, before your RACE was even a thought! " 11:47:58 PM | Edited 11:48:12 PM Josh: Death: " I...I... " 11:48:13 PM Josh: Her eyes go back to normal...air returns to Hank. 11:48:48 PM *** Hank collapses on the ground breathing heavily. *** 11:48:54 PM Josh: Death collapses to the floor. 11:48:58 PM Josh: Benji runs to her. 11:49:03 PM Creed: "Tempting death in the most literal meaning." 11:49:04 PM *** Rune goes straight to her. "Death? Ma'am?" *** 11:49:16 PM *** Quill goes over to check on Hank. *** 11:49:20 PM Josh: You hear rain drops outside. 11:49:32 PM *** Creed goes over to the window *** 11:49:50 PM Josh: Rain is pouring down. 11:49:57 PM Josh: You see Death's form shivering. 11:50:19 PM *** Rune shakes her. "Ma'am? Are you all right?" *** 11:50:28 PM Josh: Benji: "...Raven..." 11:50:40 PM Josh: Death is crying. 11:51:04 PM Josh: Death: "I had to take babies. Newborns, dying in their cribs." 11:51:14 PM Rune: I know. It's awful. 11:51:20 PM *** Rune gives her a handkerchief. *** 11:51:26 PM Josh: Death: "I had to see good men drowning every day." 11:51:30 PM Josh: Death takes it. 11:51:41 PM Creed: "That's the task you've taken, as Death." 11:51:57 PM Creed: "You'll have to continue doing so." 11:52:02 PM *** Rune tries to hold her a bit. It's very awkward. *** 11:52:04 PM Creed: "Until someone else takes over." 11:52:18 PM Josh: Death: "Before, I had to rebuild the world, and I had no idea how...then you gave me a heart and it was all so clear." 11:52:28 PM Josh: Death: "I could make it better." 11:52:29 PM *** Nilani is once again a cat. A very fluffy cat. She walks over to death, and while she does not want to get too close, she is certainly within cuddling distance. *** 11:52:45 PM Josh: Death: "But then...I just needed something to be good. All good." 11:52:48 PM Rune: You still can. ... but not that way. 11:52:54 PM Josh: Death strokes Anna's fur. 11:53:11 PM Creed: "We didn't give you a heart, we gave you yours back because you were being selfish towards a child who hadn't even reached the state of death yet." 11:53:40 PM Josh: Death: "Yes...you were right to...I...I have been here too long." 11:53:54 PM Josh: Death: "I knew it when it happened...but I couldn't leave my realm like it was." 11:54:28 PM Rune: It's all right, everybody makes mistakes. 11:54:49 PM Josh: Death: "...I can't do the job anymore...I was mad before but now...I'm too human now." 11:55:20 PM Creed: "What happened with Soth?" 11:55:35 PM Josh: Death: "I sent him to Hell." 11:55:49 PM Josh: Death: "Before I closed the gates, I sent him to Hell." 11:56:06 PM Rune: ... I did volunteer, but if I'm not suitable I'm not suitable. Why Hell? 11:56:32 PM Josh: Death: "He murdered his wife and unborn child on their wedding night." 11:56:52 PM Josh: Death: "His second wife too." 11:57:00 PM *** Quill looks over at Rune. "You can't. You know what the job requires -- you wouldn't be Rune anymore." *** 11:57:01 PM Rune: Oh. ... that seems fair, then. 11:57:20 PM Josh: Death: "He also saved your realm several times." 11:57:47 PM Rune: .... I know I wouldn't be. That's why I wanted to wait. But I don't think it would be a good idea to wait.... 11:58:10 PM Josh: Benji: "You'd be a shitty Death, Rune." 11:58:18 PM Josh: Benji stands up. 11:58:19 PM Creed: "If he saved our realm and murdered people, wouldn't you say that he deserves to stay on this realm until things are ultimately decided? It seems more like a rash and quick decision by making him go to Hell." 11:58:51 PM Rune: Thanks. 11:59:12 PM Josh: Benji: "You'd all be shitty. You'd bring your own morals, your own perspective, and we've had too much of that here. Too much of the living." 11:59:23 PM Josh: Benji: "...it's gotta be me." 11:59:49 PM Josh: Death: "..." 11:59:56 PM Rune: You have your own morals and perspective too. 12:00:03 AM Josh: Benji: "Yeah, dead morals." 12:00:16 AM Creed: "Everyone has their own morals and perspective, so that argument is invalid." 12:00:16 AM Rune: Yes. But they're still yours. 12:00:23 AM Rune: Exactly. 12:00:46 AM Josh: Death stands up. "I don't see how any of this is any of your decision." 12:00:49 AM Creed: "The fact that you say that we aren't qualified is putting your perspective on us, as well as your personal morals." 12:01:14 AM Rune: It's certainly not mine. 12:01:46 AM Josh: Death: "And Benji...you know I'm not giving it to you...you already asked me years ago." 12:02:16 AM Josh: Benji: "Well...I hoped you having a heart would make you reconsider. Turns out it's just as crap a heart as I remember." 12:02:27 AM Rune: I just came to offer if you needed me. 12:02:42 AM Josh: Death: "I'd have to kill you, Rune." 12:02:53 AM *** Rune nods. *** 12:02:57 AM Creed: "I won't lie Rune, I don't think you'd do very well as Death." 12:03:10 AM Rune: I didn't say I would do well. 12:03:28 AM Josh: Death: "...Benji...I need you to stay in the Castle, though." 12:03:38 AM Josh: Death: "I don't need a replacement, yet. I need a guide." 12:03:50 AM Josh: Death: "And you're right, you know the realm as well as I do." 12:04:25 AM Josh: Benji: "...yeah, sure." 12:04:34 AM Josh: Benji: "Whatever." 12:04:46 AM Josh: Death: "I still have your old room set-up." 12:05:23 AM Josh: Benji leaves. 12:05:40 AM Josh: ((Just to be sure, everyone is still here, right?)) 12:05:47 AM Rune: ((Yep.)) 12:05:49 AM Quill: ((Yeh)) 12:05:49 AM Creed: (( yes )) 12:05:57 AM Josh: ((Ok, good)) 12:05:57 AM | Edited 12:06:17 AM Hank: ((Yes )) 12:06:01 AM Nilani: myep 12:06:11 AM Josh: Charon: "Whoa...this was awesome." 12:06:19 AM Josh: Charon: "So...I was thinking..." 12:06:29 AM Josh: Death: "I'm not making you a DJ, Charon." 12:07:34 AM Josh: Charon: "Bummer." 12:07:45 AM Hank: Ok I think I am done making stupid decisions for today at least. 12:07:52 AM Rune: ... couldn't you do it as a hobby? 12:08:07 AM Josh: You hear a loud crash outside. 12:08:25 AM Josh: I mean...earth-shatteringly loud. 12:08:47 AM *** Creed is still by the window, checks outside *** 12:08:49 AM *** Nilani is startled. She is now extra poofy. *** 12:09:05 AM Josh: Looking outside you see the river styx, falling from the sky, back into place. 12:09:22 AM Josh: Death: "I do want to talk to you about your old job, though." 12:09:37 AM Creed: "Ah, good, the river is back." 12:09:48 AM Rune: Maybe you could put a sound system in the boat. 12:09:57 AM Josh: Charon: "That would be sick."